Terraria, the Story
by Shatterdpixel
Summary: Just a story of a person trying to survive to the end.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning.

The adventurer woke up in an unfamiliar world, with an unfamiliar name, with unfamiliar people, this adventurers name was Jack. He stood up and saw a man with brown hair and looked young. He spoke to him and asked about what this world is like. The man replied with

"This used to be a great town, until it woke up", when Jack asked what he meant by it, the man visibly got red in the face, and then said

"It is the Eye Of Cthulhu, we once had a noble warrior who slain it with 1 swing of a sword, but he has passed away, and then it came back, killing most of our people." Jack then asked what was the mans name, Bill, The Guide, quickly changed the subject, telling him to not worry about it. Bill said to build a house quickly, as night was falling. So Jack quickly chopped some trees from and axe that he got from Bill. He then slain some slimes for gel to make some torches with the wood. He built the house and went inside for the night.

End of chapter 1, please keep reading for more info.

Hey guys, the creator here, I'm new to so if you could give me criticism or tips I would really appreciate it because as I said, I am new. Thanks for reading people!


	2. Chapter 2, The slime!

Night has fallen, but as jack had no bed to sleep on, or felt tired. He talked with bill through the night, explaining that monsters roam the land at night. That zombies try to break down doors, but are too weak to. There are also floating eyes that hurt a ton if they fly into you at high velocity, bows usually work against them. They talked for the rest of the night, when the sun rose, so did nice lil bunnies, and the slimes encased the bunnies, suffocating them. As Jack was killing some slimes, Bill was telling jack that he had a rare chance that slimes could drop a staff, that could summon little baby slimes, just as Bill had told him that, a pink slime shown up, tougher and smaller then the rest of the slimes. Jack took a while to beat the slime, but as he killed it, he was also getting killed

50 health,

30 health,

20 health,

10 health,

5 health,

He killed the slime, and it dropped a Savage Slime staff, it was engraved onto the wood of the staff.

AN: wow 5 views in two days, that is insane, but I'm trying to figure out how to add this to the other story...


	3. Getting ready for the king!

Chapter 3: Getting ready for the king!

As Jack cut down some trees, he got acorns so he could plant them again. He got some wood so he could make some armor and some weapons. A few hours after he got some wood, he went spelunking and found some iron, along with some cobweb, which he found useful. As he walked back, he built another house for some space. He asked Bill what the cobweb did, he replied with: Cobweb can be used for yoyos and wool." As Jack crafted the yoyo, he decided to test it out, as Jack liked the weapon, night fell, and he felt brave enough to kill a zombie, he was not prepared, as multiple zombies and demon eyes swarmed around him, he decided to try out the slime staff, and it killed the zombies while he ventured out. Jack found a cave, so he decided to go down the cave, when he went down in the cave, he decided that it was too dark, after he got out of the cave he saw that there was a new person at the house he built, after he introduced himself to Jack, the man said his name was Charles.

End of chapter 3

AN: Wow, the support has been amazing, thanks for reading everyone, and have a happy day!


	4. Chapter 4: Spelunking

Chapter 4: Spelunking!

When he talked to Charles, he found out that he was a merchant, and sold various items. He had some money from the zombies and the pink slime, so he bought an anvil and quite a few torches. Jack decided to go back to the cave now that he has torches, as he went down the cave, he saw new enemies to slay, such as a red slime. He decided to spare he slimes life as he had more then enough gel. As he went down, he found more iron, so he decided to mine it

He went down far enough to find lava. As he went down the cave, he found an abandoned underground house, he found the chest and looting it, getting a snowball cannon, and quite a suspicious looking eye.

End Of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5: Preparing

Chapter 5: Preparing.

As he returned to his house, he looked through his backpack, he saw that his dynamite was right next to his torches, he quickly moved it, but as he saw it was lit up, he quickly chucked it nowhere close to him, he never held a explosive before, so he was surprised by the way it just knocked him back. He quickly rushed home and asked what the eye was in his backpack, as he told Bill how he got it, Bill quickly took it, and said it was too dangerous for Jack to hold it, as he talked with Charles looking for new deals, he told Jack that he was ready to fight the eye as soon as he smelted some armor, and said he would make him a set of armor for a price, as he asked the price, he only said 10 gold, so Jack happily obliged, as Charles quickly built the furnace, he smelted the iron and platinum he got, as he made some platinum armor, he then made an iron sword as he saw he had enough to make some.

As night fell, Jack quickly went into Bill's room. He stole the suspicious looking eye, and held it to the sky, he heard a distant growl and brought out the sword.

AN: Sorry for not updating much, haven't had much time to, but since the chapter was short, here's a double chapter day! Hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6: The Fight!

Chapter 6: The fight, of the ages!

Jack heard the growl come closer and closer, he started to regret this decision.

But nothing could compare to what he saw when he first saw the thing, 20 feet tall, dried blood on the iris and a thirst for a heroes death.

When he tossed his yoyo at it, he liked the range and it did some quick damage, as he held the sword in his offhand on the times it would charge, he could get some quick damage. As the giant retina was starting to get scratched heavily, it started letting loose all its energy to kill Jack, as Bill was starting to get annoyed from the loud noises.

He recognized it, he couldn't do anything but watch and shoot some arrows. As Charles the Merchant threw some knives, they helped kill the Eye of Cthulhu that the legends talked about which wrecked the town they used to live. The fight was getting close, with every hit Jack made, the eye attempted to strike back.

As Jack neared death, he remembered he had some potions in his pocket, he picked out the red potion and swiftly took a nice swig from it and felt revitalized, he continued fighting the minions until suddenly the outer shell burst open, revealing its mouth which had many sharp fangs all covered with blood, suggesting the shell has been broken before, this startled Jack and fell backwards, as the Eye of Cthulhu noticed this was a vulnerable moment, it quickly lunged at him.

Jack rolled away but barely, it scratched his armor so he got back up as it took another lunge, however Jack was prepared at the time.

He stepped out of the way with the sword in the way of the charge, in a split second, the Eye of Cthulhu slicing it in half, killing it once and for all.

End of chapter 6.

AN: hey guys sorry about reupload, it looked god awful the first time, so I added some extra detail and spacing, thanks for reading this far!


	7. Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home

Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home.

As Jack walked back home, he decided to try his new shield, so he ran into a zombie and shield bashed it, it fell down and then as it was starting to get up, he sliced it in half, killing it instantly.

He walked home, and just rested in the chair, as he couldn't sleep from excitement. As he got comfortable, he decided to ask Bill what the shield was made from, as he went to Bill, he scowled at him, as much as Jack wanted to talk to Bill, he decided not to, as he felt Bill would be very mad at him.

So he just went to watch some TV, but as he saw nothing was good on.

He went to sleep, mad at himself for not listening to Bill, as he started falling asleep, he heard a low skeletal laugh, scaring himself awake. As he saw that no one was up, he thought it was all in the head, but then

knock knock knock!


End file.
